


Strawberries and Sheena and other S-Words

by superficialspacecadets



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superficialspacecadets/pseuds/superficialspacecadets
Summary: After giving S. a call, Pearl tries something new.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written fic seriously in almost a decade but sometimes a fandom gets ya so good that you have to come back to your favorite nerd pastime and spend a little while just relishing in it. This is the incredibly self indulgent product of one of those moments.

It started with a phone call. 

“Hello?” answered a raspy voice on the other end of the line. Pearl took a sharp breath. She hadn’t expected anybody to pick up. Why was she doing this, again? 

“Hi, is this… S?” 

The other voice laughed. “It’s Sheena, but yeah. Can I ask who’s calling?” 

“Oh, of course! This is Pearl. You probably don’t recall, but we met after I followed you to a house show several weeks ago. I just wanted to call and—”

Sheena giggled again, a surprisingly airy and sweet sound. “You followed me?” 

“Well, yes. You see, I saw you at the donut shop and then again on your motorized bicycle and you just looked so… radiant. I simply had to know where you were going.” 

“That’s sweet, Pearl. So did you call just to compliment me, or is there something else I can do for ya?” 

Pearl paused. What exactly did she expect from this phone call? 

“I… I was hoping that I could see you again.”

Behind the phone, Sheena grinned. “Yeah, sure, you can see me again. I’m free Tuesday night — how about I come pick you up around 8:30?” 

“8:30! That sounds marvelous.”

“Let’s meet on the Beach City boardwalk, then. Oh, and be sure to wear boots and a jacket. We’re taking the bike. See ya then!” And the line went dead. 

“What are you so smiley about?” 

Pearl blushed cerulean. “That’s none of your business, Amethyst!” 

“Pearl’s got a date.” Garnet chimed in. 

“A DATE! Hell yeah, get ‘em Pearl! Who’s the lucky lady, huh?” 

“Well…” Pearl began.

“Wait, let me guess. Is is that pink haired babe from the house party we took Steven to?” 

“I shouldn’t say…”  
“I knew it! I knew you liked her! So what’s the story? She gonna take you out on the motorcycle or what?” 

“She is.” Garnet confirmed. 

“How could you possibly have gleaned that from just my side of the conversation?”

“I tapped your phone.”

————

As Tuesday crept along as Tuesdays are wont to do, Pearl felt herself becoming both increasingly nervous and increasingly excited. Her mind churned with questions. What if Sheena decided Pearl wasn’t cool enough to hang out with? What if she fell off the motorcycle? And where in the world did she stash her leather jacket? In the midst of her internal monologue, Garnet walked into the living room and sat next to her on the couch.

“Garnet, may I ask you a question?” 

“Shoot.”

“It’s just… it’s been so long since I’ve been on a date. And even when Rose and I would go out, it was more often to the battlefield or the armory than to any traditionally romantic locale. What should I expect?” 

“Expect nothing. Expectations are the enemy of a budding relationship. Just be yourself and I’m sure she’ll be charmed.” 

“But how can you be sure?”

“I just can.” Garnet said, her glasses glinting. “Now go find your jacket, Sheena’s on her way.” 

————

Pearl fiddled with the lace of her boot anxiously as she sat waiting on the boardwalk. As she re-tied the lace for the sixth time, she heard a loud rumble approaching. In the light of the moon, that’s when she saw her. Sheena, luminous and confident, shaking her hair out from under her now-unclipped helmet. 

“Hey, Pearl. You look cute.” 

“Sheena! The same to you. Have you cut your hair since the last time we met?” 

“Very observant! It was just a trim. Ya ready?”  
“Yes, I am.” Pearl said as Sheena jammed a spare helmet onto her head. 

“You’re gonna want this. Let’s go!” 

The two took off, speeding out of Beach City and along the Delmarva coast. Pearl wrapped her arms tight around Sheena’s bare waist, burying her face into her soft, pink hair. 

“Nervous back there?” 

“Just a little. Your bike is quite fast!” 

“Hah, yeah! That’s what makes it fun!” 

Pearl sat up a bit straighter, letting the wind blow the tufts of hair sticking out under her helmet akimbo. She laughed. 

“This is fun!” 

Sheena slowed the bike to a cool 25 as the two rolled up to a small home just outside of Ocean Town. 

“We’re here!” 

“You live here?”

“Yeah… is something wrong?” 

“Hardly! This place is just so charming! I expected something…”

“…dingier?” Sheena asked. Pearl nodded sheepishly. “I get that a lot. Come on in!” 

Sheena strode through the door, and Pearl followed hesitantly. 

“Should I remove my boots?” 

“Nah, I don’t mind. You can leave ‘em on if you want.” 

As the two entered the bungalow, Pearl’s eyes went wide. The living room was strung with thousands of tiny lights over vibrant tapestries and paintings. In the middle of the room sat a coffee table strewn with various pieces of blown glass, large and small in every color of the rainbow.

“What are these?” Pearl asked, picking up a small glass pipe. 

“Oh, hah, I guess I should’ve warned you. I’m a bit of a stoner. I hope that doesn’t bother you.” 

“A stoner?”

“Yeah, you know, like someone who smokes a lot of weed?”

“I’m not familiar.” 

“With weed?” 

“With any of what you just said.” Pearl confessed. Sheena smirked, a glint in her eye. 

“You wanna try a little?” 

Pearl considered this question.

“You totally don’t have to! I didn’t mean to offend. I just thought I’d offer, ya know, since you’re here and you’ve never done it before—”

“I want to try it.” 

“Oh, hell yeah! Okay. Let me just—” Sheena reached past Pearl, leaning up against her body gently as she grabbed a small metal herb grinder. Pearl felt her heart rate quicken. She watched as Sheena carefully broke up a big green clump into smaller pieces and fed them into the grinder. With fascination, Pearl studied the way that Sheena twisted the lid around, enjoying the sound of the little teeth tearing the pot apart. 

“I think a joint is probably the best way to go for your first time smoking.” 

Pearl nodded as if she understood what that meant. 

“Can you hand me that pack of papers to your left?” 

Pearl picked up a small package printed with a strawberry pattern. “These?”

“Yep! Thanks.” Sheena pulled a rolling paper from its pack and gave it a sniff. “Smell this, you’ll love it.” 

Sheena presented the paper to Pearl who did as instructed. “Mm, very sweet. What is that smell?”

“It’s supposed to be strawberry, but honestly it doesn’t taste that much like fruit. I mostly buy these for the pattern.” Sheena confessed with a smile. “Watch this.” 

Pinching the paper between her thumb and forefinger, Sheena carefully filled and rolled the joint. 

“One last step… Pearl, do you wanna do the honors of licking it for me?” 

Pearl blushed furiously. “Excuse me?” 

Sheena collapsed in a fit of laughter. “Hahaha, oh my god, that’s not what I meant. To seal a joint, ya gotta lick the edge. Wanna try it?” 

Sheena held the joint delicately out to Pearl, who held it the way her pink haired flame had seconds before. 

“Now you just lick the edge where it’s sticky, right up at the top.” 

Shyly, Pearl stuck her tongue out and ran it along the sugary lip of the paper, handing it back to Sheena when she was done. In a swift movement, Sheena sealed the joint and twisted the end to a point. 

“You ready for this?” Sheena asked.

“I’m ready.”

“Okay. So you’re gonna put this joint between your lips, and when I light it, you’re gonna breathe in low and slow. Then I’m gonna take the joint away and you’re gonna breathe in again. Then breathe all the smoke out. Got that?” 

“I think so…”

“Don’t worry, basically nobody gets high their first time smoking. You’ll be just fine.” Sheena said, resting her hand gently on Pearl’s thigh. 

Pearl took the little strawberry-print joint and nestled it carefully between her lips. As promised, Sheena flicked her lighter and set the end ablaze. Pearl’s eyes went wide at the sight of the flame, but she breathed in like she had been instructed to. Sheena took the joint from Pearl, who continued breathing in before coughing out a white cloud of smoke. 

Between coughs, Pearl managed to ask “was that right?” 

“You did great!” Sheena reassured, taking a long drag from the joint herself. 

After a few more puffs, Pearl’s head began to spin. 

“Sheena, am I supposed to feel like the room is pulsating?” 

Sheena laughed. “Yeah, dude. This is some potent shit. I gotta say, you caught onto the whole inhalation thing a lot easier than I thought you would. So how do you feel?” 

Pearl, with her eyes half closed, smiled and leaned into Sheena. 

“Just wonderful.” 

“Yeah?” Sheena said, her high starting to hit as well. Suddenly, Pearl was very aware of the space between the two of them, mere centimeters of space that felt like both too much and not enough. 

“Yeah…” Pearl said, sliding in to close the gap that was driving her mad and tilting her head up to gaze at Sheena. 

In a swift motion, Sheena took Pearl’s cheek in her hand and kissed her soft, pale lips. Pearl saw stars, all at once reaching for Sheena’s waist and kissing her back hard. A few minutes of kisses and stoned giggles passed between them before the pair finally broke apart. 

“Is this what it’s always like?” Pearl asked.

“Kissing?”

“No! I meant being high. Does it always feel like everything is suddenly right in the world and like your whole being is warm and bright?” 

Sheena laughed a little, then hesitated. “I mean… not really. Maybe gems react to marijuana differently. It’s usually pretty chill, but I dunno about transforming into a being of warmth and brightness.” She said. “Maybe you’re just lucky.”

“You know, Sheena, I think I am quite lucky. Maybe following you all across Delmarva wasn’t such a crazy idea after all.” 

“For the record, I never thought it was crazy. You’re really endearing, you know that, right?” 

Pearl’s cheeks went blue. “And you’re incredibly charming.” she said with a coy grin. 

“Ha! Why thank you.” Sheena smiled. “I should probably be getting you set up here for the night — there’s no way I’m delivering you back to your friends in your current condition.” 

“Oh, thank you. I suppose they won’t worry too much so long as I get home tomorrow morning.” 

————

Settling onto the cozy, plush couch under the blankets Sheena had laid out for her, Pearl couldn’t help but lay awake and think about how wonderful her date had been. To think it all began with something as simple as a phone call, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl shows off her skills and Sheena gets deep.

“So you’re a swordfighter, huh?”

“Why yes, I am.” Pearl replied. 

It had been two weeks since their fateful first date, and in that time Pearl and Sheena had grown insurmountably closer. On this particular meeting, the two were sitting on the front porch of Sheena’s bungalow, a bottle of wine between them as the summer sun began to set over the horizon. 

“Somehow I can’t really see that. No offense, of course! You’re just so gentle, ya know? You’re too sweet to fight.” 

“Am I, now?” asked Pearl, indignance creeping into her voice. “Should I prove you wrong, or do you prefer to stay ignorant?” 

“Wo-hoa! Pearl’s got sass!” Sheena moved her face closer to Pearl’s, whispering into her ear, “show me what you’ve got.” 

“Gladly.” Pearl said, winking at Sheena as she set her glass down and stood up. 

Walking into the lush green grass of Sheena’s front lawn, Pearl couldn’t help but swagger a little, the feeling of Sheena’s stare apparent as she pulled a sword from her gem and summoned a holo-Pearl to spar with. 

“Prepare to be impressed, S.” Pearl taunted playfully, charging at the holo-Pearl, sword at the ready. The two Pearls fought impressively, Sheena thought, her eyes glued to her Pearl as they parried back and forth, lunging and pivoting and retreating. Holo-Pearl lurched forward, jabbing at Pearl’s midsection. She dodged easily, turning on her heel and sheathing her sword between holo-Pearl’s shoulderblades. 

“Holo-Pearl defeated” the holo-Pearl announced before vanishing. 

“DAMN, Pearl! You have some serious skills!” 

“What did I tell you?” 

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Sheena asked, still starry-eyed from watching the match.

“That is… a surprisingly long story.” Pearl replied, suddenly solemn. 

“You don’t have to tell it, ya know. If it’s too painful or whatever, I definitely get it. I’ve been through some shit too.” Sheena reassured Pearl, a sympathetic smile on her face. 

“No, you deserve to know at least something about my past.” Pearl steeled herself before continuing. “I learned to swordfight to protect the people I loved. Or, well, the person I loved. I suppose I should start from the beginning. Thousands of years ago, gemkind was at war with the inhabitants of this planet for control of its many natural resources. The fighting came to a head, and all but a few of us rebel gems were shattered. If it weren’t for my swordsmanship, I might be gone, too, and worse, so would…” Pearl sighed. “I guess it doesn’t matter. She’s gone regardless.” 

Sheena rested her hand gently over Pearl’s. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault. I just… I loved her so much. Even still, her absence taunts me. Rose Quartz, rebel leader, love of my life, and fourteen years later the loss hurts like it was yesterday.” Pearl began to tear up. “I’m so sorry, Sheena. I shouldn’t be putting this on you.” 

“Pearl. Listen. You can tell me anything, you know that, right? I care for you, and I’m willing to listen. Whoever this Rose Quartz was, she was clearly a big fucking deal and someone like that doesn’t always exit our lives with ease.” Sheena sighed. “Look. I know I don’t know the whole situation, and I definitely don’t really get all the ins and outs of this gem stuff, but I guess I just wanna let you know that it’s okay to grieve. I… had to learn it the hard way, and I don’t want that for you.” 

Pearl looked up at Sheena, eyes still shining with captive tears. “Thank you, Sheena. That means more than I can say. And if you’d like to talk about your past, I will gladly listen.” 

“That’s sweet. Yeah. Like I said, I’ve been through some shit. My dad died when I was 13, and the rest of my teenage years were… rough, to say the least.” Sheena paused before continuing quietly. “Right around when I started high school, I got really sick. Depression, anxiety, the works. I just couldn’t get happy. I couldn’t figure out how. Everyone around me was enjoying their youth and all I could do was cry and rage and try not to hurt myself.” A tear rolled down Sheena’s cheek. “I mean, like you said, it’s been well over a decade since those awful years and it still feels like yesterday.” Sheena shook her head and wiped her face. “Anyway, I’m 26 now and have been in therapy for, like, forever and shit’s finally really good. I got the fuck outta dodge away from the town that made me miserable, dyed my hair, pierced my lip, got really into The Ramones… lived the teenage rebellion I shoulda lived ten years ago, hah. And then I met you. You’ve been a really fucking positive presence, Pearl. I dunno if you even realize how goddamn fantastic you are. You’re just, like, this total ray of light and being around you makes me so happy I could scream.” Sheena blushed. “Shit, that’s kinda a lot to say to someone you’ve been on like six dates with. Sorry.” 

“No!” Pearl interjected, tears streaking her face. “Sheena, I think you’re magnificent. I haven’t dated anyone since I lost Rose and this has been the most wonderful, healing experience I could have possibly asked for. And if it took you going through all of those painful experiences for you to become the woman that you are now… I don’t know how human grief works, I must admit, but I think you came out stronger.” 

“Shit, Pearl, you’re gonna make me cry! Cut it out!” Sheena said with a laugh, once again wiping her tears away. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Projecting? Me? Never! I hope this chapter made you smile/cry/feel all the angst because while this is definitely not the chapter I set out to write, I'm actually pretty happy with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Halloween chapter! Pearl, Sheena, Greg, and Steven take on a viewing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

“Hello, Pearl’s phone, Pearl speaking.” 

“Hey, babe.” Sheena responded, her voice sounding chipper.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?”

“I called to ask you out for a movie night. The Beach City Cinema is doing a showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show tonight and I’m really feelin’ some Time Warp action. What do you say?” 

“Rocky Horror Picture Show... is that the film with the cross dressing aliens?” 

Sheena laughed. “You pretty much hit the nail on the head. So are you coming?” 

Pearl grinned into the phone. “Sure thing. I’ll be ready in a jiffy.” 

Hanging up the phone, Pearl smiled to herself. She had been out with Sheena several dozen times and every date had felt just as magical as the first. She could hardly believe how much love she felt towards someone who wasn’t Rose, especially being that the other party was a human, for heaven’s sake. She was surprised by her growing love, too, for the human rituals Sheena continually introduced to her. The Pearl of several months ago would have never gone out to the movies, much less to see a film she knew Greg was particularly fond of. It just felt too… strange. But Sheena changed all that and filled Pearl with an eagerness for things far beyond the purview of a usually-proper gem such as herself. Pearl’s thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming open. She turned to see who had arrived and was faced with a heavily made up and strangely dressed Steven and an equally odd-looking Greg. 

“Hey, Pearl! Check out our sweet duds!” Greg said, giving a twirl. 

“Yeah, check it out! Dad’s Riff Raff, and I’m Dr. Frank N Furter! We’re going to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show tonight!” Steven added, excitement evident in his voice. 

“Oh, how nice! Sheena and I are attending the Picture Show as well. I wasn’t aware it was a costumed affair…”

“It doesn’t have to be--” Greg started

“--but we can help you get ready if you want!” chirped Steven. “You’d make a GREAT Columbia! What do you think?” 

“Will I have to wear… pants?” 

“Actually, no.” 

“Then count me in.” 

\-- -- -- --

Pearl stood in the mirror, studying the costume and makeup Greg and Steven had helped her put together. She wore a glittery suit jacket over a pair of striped shorts and a sequined rainbow top, finishing the outfit off with a bright red lip and the top hat she’d pulled from her own closet. Though she was hesitant to admit it, Pearl really did think she looked quite sharp. Despite herself, she was excited for Sheena to see her all dressed up. She hoped it would make her smile. A knock at the front door pulled her from the bathroom. Sheena had arrived. 

“Hello, Sheena! I’m ready for the Picture Show!”

Sheena stood in the doorway looking a bit shocked “You sure are! I must say I’m impressed. I thought I would be the only one dressed up.” 

Pearl looked Sheena up and down, taking note of her teased hair and French maid costume. “I think Greg told me about this character… are you Magenta?” 

“You got it! You’ve really never seen Rocky Horror before?” 

“I can’t say I have, though I remember hearing about it when… well, I remember hearing about it years ago. I’m excited to learn this Time Warp, I’m told it’s quite a significant dance!” Pearl said, changing the subject as Steven ran into the room. 

“Hey, Pearl, introduce me to the Magenta in the doorway!” 

“Oh, of course. Steven, this is Sheena. Sheena, Steven.” 

Sheena smiled and stepped into the house, offering Steven a hand to shake. “Hey Steven. Great Frank costume!” 

“Thanks! This is my first time seeing Rocky Horror somewhere other than on the tv in my dad’s van, so I had to dress up! You guys are going to the show too, right?” 

“Yeah, totally. We’ll see you there, I guess!” 

“Wait!” Steven shouted as the two ladies started to make their way to the door. “Why don’t we ride together?” 

“Oh, Steven, that’s very sweet but Sheena rode her motorcycle here and we were going to take that to the cinema.” 

“Actually, P, riding with Steven and his dad sounds like it might be kinda fun! Maybe I can leave the bike here?” She asked, looking to Pearl for an answer. 

Pearl replied “Certainly you may. We’ll all ride in the van, then.” 

Greg wandered into the living room. “What’s this I hear about the van? Am I playing chauffeur tonight?” 

“You betcha!” Steven called as the four started for the door once again. 

Piling into Greg’s van, Pearl took stock of the smiles on everyone’s faces. It warmed her heart to see everyone so happy together. Steven was the last of the group to actually meet Sheena face-to-face -- Garnet had been first, meeting her in passing one night when the two arrived at the temple astride Sheena’s motorcycle. It had been a somewhat awkward encounter, as when Sheena introduced herself, Garnet had cut her off and coolly replied “I know who you are.” It freaked Sheena out a little bit, Pearl thought. Amethyst had been next, meeting Sheena when the three of them went out to a house show together. Sheena offered to give her a ride on the motorcycle after, and Amethyst all but lost her mind with excitement. That, too, had warmed Pearl’s heart. And now Steven was finally meeting Sheena, and the two really seemed to be hitting it off. As the van rambled towards the cinema, the two discussed their favorite bands, foods, and Rocky Horror scenes. 

“Mine’s definitely when Brad and Janet discover that they’re eating Eddie’s body for dinner. So gross, so dramatically ironic.” Sheena said with a laugh.

“Eew, I can’t stomach that part. I like the Floorshow best.” Steven replied. “Well, the parts of the Floorshow that Dad lets me see, anyway. Apparently there’s a lot of nudity if you watch the whole thing and don’t fast forward through the swimming pool part.” 

Greg chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, I don’t know, fourteen seems a little young to be viewing all that nip action.” he said to Steven.

“You got me there!” 

The whole van laughed along in agreement. Rolling up to the theatre, Sheena reached into her backpack and leaned over to Pearl. 

“I’ve got something for ya, babe.” She said excitedly. “I wasn’t sure if the theatre would provide prop bags, so I made some myself. Here, I’ll show you what’s inside!” 

Sheena began rapidly pulling out various items and explaining to Pearl what they were used for. Among the strange things she had brought along were a water pistol, a pair of rubber gloves, a handfull of confetti, a roll of toilet paper, a party hat, a couple of playing cards, and a bunch of other bizarre accoutrement.

“...and don’t forget about the callbacks! Those are really important!” Sheena exclaimed. 

“And what are those?” Pearl asked bemusedly. 

“Well, the main ones ya gotta yell are directed at Brad and Janet. When someone on screen says Brad Majors, you yell ‘asshole!’ and when someone says Janet Weiss, you yell ‘slut!’ Got it?” 

“That’s not very nice!” Steven chirped from the backseat. 

“I tried to warn ya, schtuball, this experience is not for the faint of heart!” 

“No.” Steven said, looking serious. “I’m ready for this. Let’s go!” And he leapt from the van.

The four joined the ranks of costume-clad fans in the cinema lobby and Pearl quickly pulled Sheena aside. 

“Thank you so much for bringing me here, S. I’m very excited to see this film! Will you… will you show me again how the pelvic thrust goes?” Pearl said, blushing a pale blue. 

Sheena laughed richly. “Sure thing, P. So you just…” she reached forward and took Pearl’s hands, placing them at a 45 degree angle on her hips. “And then you sorta thrust back and forth like this” Sheena said, making her own arms mimic Pearl’s and thrusting her hips forward somewhat forcefully. Pearl giggled. 

“I think I’ve got it. Shall we go in?” 

\-- -- -- --

At the end of the show, as all four tired Transylvanians piled back into the van, Pearl felt overwhelmed with joy and gratitude. The film had left her giddy, and spending time with her loved ones made her even more so. The van made its way back to the temple with Steven and Sheena asleep in the backseat, leaving Greg and Pearl awake to chat. 

“Fun show, eh, Pearl?” 

“Certainly, I had a magnificent time! You sure do know all the callbacks!” 

Greg laughed. “Yeah, Rose and I used to go see Rocky Horror every year. It was her favorite, what with all the sexual freedom and dance sequences and whatnot.” 

“I’m sure it was. She seems like the type who would just love something like this.” 

“Yeah…” Greg said, letting his voice trail off. “I can’t imagine how weird it must feel to be dating again. Hell, I can’t bring myself to do it.” 

“It’s… difficult at times, yes. But I love her, and that makes everything worlds easier. I love her like I loved Rose, Greg. I never thought I could do that.” 

“I still don’t think I could.” 

“It’s wonderful, though. We do so many wonderful things together. I would never have known such happiness had I not brought myself to date a human. No offense, of course. I just… I understand now why Rose loved you all so much. You’re marvellous creatures with such interesting customs and culture, and though your beauty is different from ours, my god are some of you gorgeous.” Pearl smiled. “I really got lucky with Sheena, didn’t I?” 

“You really did, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, can you tell I love RHPS a little too much? And can you tell that I'm in love with these characters? As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ended up so dialogue-heavy! Can you tell I've been writing almost exclusively scripts lately? Anyway, I had fun with this. There may be more chapters in similarly fluffy veins because I'm not done exploring this ship yet!


End file.
